Love is Confusing
by Anga-Chan
Summary: My first Final Fantasy story.It's gonna have 3 chapters
1. Problem occurs

_Chapter 1_

"Squall! Where are you?" a girl shouts through the forest.

Squall is sitting by the river, not answering the girl's call.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, you know." the girl says when she's found Squall.

"Rinoa, will you please leave?" Squall asks.

"W- Why?" Rinoa asks startled.

"I just wanna be alone for a few moments, okay?" Squall explains.

"Oh... okay..." Rinoa says and leaves.

Squall throws a stone in the water.

"Why is love so difficult?" he whispers.

"You still got feelings for her?" a boy asks.

"I don't know..." Squall answers.

"I'm pretty sure you still do love her." the boy says smiling.

"Zell, shut up!" Squall says irritated.

"Woow, easy man!" Zell says.

Squall stands up.

Zell can see the anger in Squall's eyes.

"I- I'll leave." Zell says and leaves as fast as he can.

A few days later in Balamb Garden

"Squall acts strange the last few days..." Quistis says

"Yeah, he's certainly not himself anymore." Rinoa says.

"It seems that the 'dark side' has taken over him." Zell says.

"I haven't spoke to him lately, so I don't know..." Selphie says.

"He's comming!" Irvine warns.

"Hi Squall." Rinoa says when he's close to the group.

"Hi..." Squall says.

"What's wrong? You don't look so happy." Quistis asks.

"Nothing's wrong." Squall says.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Selphie asks.

Squall doesn't answer on that and walks further.

"I know." they hear Fujin say.

"What do you know?" Quistis asks.

"Problem... Squall." Fujin says.

"Tell us, please." Rinoa says.

Fujin starts to blush.

"Squall.... loves....not.... Rinoa..." Fujin tries.

"H- He doesn't love me?" Rinoa asks with tears in her eyes.

"Positive... He... loves.... Fujin..." Fujin says.

"What?!" the group says.

"W-why? Where did I go wrong?" Rinoa asks as she starts to cry.

"It'll be okay, girl." Irvine says to comfort Rinoa.

"No, it won't!" Rinoa says and runs away.

"Can't do anything about that..." Selphie says.

"Did he really say he loved you?" Quistis asks.

"Positive." Fujin says.

"He's nuts!" Zell says. "I'm gonna tell him he's mistaken!"

"Zell, don't!" Selphie says.

"Why not?!" Zell asks angrily.

"You can't stop feelings. You must leave him alone. Maybe he'll find out that Rinoa's still his number one choice... Maybe not...Maybe he does... But still. It's not something you must interfere!" Selphie says.

"Oh okay..."Zell says.

"Why did he leave me? And why Fujin?" Rinoa cries.

She's sitting on her bed, with a pillow in her arms.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"W-Who's there?" Rinoa asks and whipes away the tears.

"It's me, Squall." the person says.

"What do you want?!" Rinoa asks a little angry.

"I wanna tell you something." Squall says.

"You don't have to tell me you love Fujin!" Rinoa says.

"So... you already found out. I'm sorry I made you believe that I loved you." Squall says.

"Just go away! I don't wanna see you anymore!" Rinoa says.

"Okay..." Squall sighs.

Chapter 2 is comming soon


	2. Trying to cope with it

Chapter 2 

Rinoa sits at a table in the cafetaria.

Zell is sitting next to her.

"Uh- oh." Zell says when he sees Squall and Fujin.

"What?" Rinoa asks.

"N-nothing!" Zell says.

Rinoa looks behind her.

Fujin waves.

Rinoa turns her face to Zell.

"Told ya..." Zell says.

"Don't say uh-oh when you see 'them', okay?" Rinoa asks.

Zell nods.

"Rinoa.... Not happy...." Fujin says.

"Yeah... Guess why..." Squall says and takes a seat.

"Us...." Fujin answers.

Squall nods. "True."

"I really wanna kill Fujin!" Rinoa says.

"Whoa! Easy! Calm down! It'll be fine. I know for sure Squall will see the truth." Zell says quickly.

"What truth?!" Rinoa asks.

"That he loves you more than Fujin." Zell says.

Rinoa sighs. "I really hope so..."

"Did you hear it already?" they hear a girl whispers to a friend.

"Hear what?" the friend asks.

"Our leader, Squall, goes with Fujin!" the girl says

"No way! I thoughd he loved that other girl... uhm... I believe her name was Rinoa." the friend says.

"Probably not... I also hear that they were going away from Garden. To leave the past." the girl says.

"What?!" Rinoa says angrily. "Is that true?!"

"Y- Yes... at least I think so..." the girl says.

"A- are you... Rinoa?" the friend asks.

"Yes, I am." Rinoa says. "I'm sorry that I listend to your chat."

"It's okay. Maybe it was helpfull info." the girl says.

"Yeah... maybe it was." Rinoa says.

"And now?" Zell asks.

" Nothing." Rinoa says with a grin.

"Yeah, right." Zell says.

Rinoa stands up and leaves the cafetaria.

When Rinoa reaches the dormitory she sees Selphie.

"Hey Rinoa! How's life?" Selphie asks.

"Life is okay..." Rinoa says.

"What are you up to?" Selphie asks.

"I'm going to my room..." Rinoa says.

"Okay. I'll leave you. See ya!" Selphie says and runs away.

Rinoa sighs.

Then she walkes to Squall's room.

'Hmmm... let's see. Yeah! I'm gonna take his Gunblade!' Rinoa thinks.

She takes the Gunblade to her room.

'It's really pretty... Too bad it's gonna kill someone...' Rinoa thinks.

In her eyes is an evil look.

"Yeah. Someone won't live long." she says softly.

Chapter 3 is comming up soon


	3. Solving the problem

Chapter 3.

"Rinoa? You here?" Rinoa hears Fujin ask.

She hides the Gunblade under her bed.

"Yes, I'm here." she says.

"Come in?" Fujin asks.

"Yeah, sure...." Rinoa says.

Fujin opens the door.

"I appologize." Fujin says.

"For what" Rinoa asks.

"Squall...... it wasn't my idea..... it was his....." Fujin says.

"Wha...." Rinoa says startled.

She feels the anger in her growing.

"A- appologize accepted." Rinoa says.

Fujin nods and leaves.

'S-squall? He started this?!' she thinks angrily.

She puts the Gunblade in somekind of blanket and takes it with her.

"Hey Rinoa! Where are you going with your package?" Quistis asks.

"To the forest." Rinoa answers.

"Who lives there?" Quistis asks.

"A special someone." Rinoa lies.

"Oh... okay. I'll let you go. Have fun!" Quistis says and goes further with her other chat.

Rinoa walks to the front gate.

There stands Raijin.

"Rinoa. I need to tell you something, yanno." he says.

"And that is?" Rinoa asks.

"Fujin.... did she tell you that Squall started this?" Raijin asks.

"Yes." Rinoa answers.

"She's lying, yanno. She started this. She was really jaleous,yanno." Raijin says.

"What?!" Rinoa almost shouts.

'I'm really gonna kill her!!!' she thinks.

"Thanks for the info..." Rinoa says.

She goes further.

"Oh, one thing. Can you asks Fujin if she wants to come to the forest?" Rinoa asks.

"Sure." Raijin says and runs away.

'Yes!' she thinks happily.

"Fujin! You need to go to the forest, yanno! Rinoa asked." Raijin tell when he sees Fujin and Squall.

Fujin nods.

"I'll go with you. In case of..." Squall says.

Fujin nods again.

'So, Fujin. Come here.' Rinoa thinks.

In her eyes, an evil look.

Her hands are trembeling when she takes the Gunblade.

Then she sees a shade in the forest.

'There you are.' Rinoa thinks.

"Rinoa? You here?" Fujin asks.

"Yes, I am." Rinoa says grinning.

"Ther.... what?!" Fujin asks startled when she sees Rinoa with the Gunblade.

"Rinoa? What are you going to do with my Gunblade?" Squall asks.

"Squall?.... I'm gonna kill Fujin with it!!!" Rinoa say angrily.

"NO!" Fujin screams.

"You lied to me!! You said Squall started this, but it was you!!! You were jaleous!!" Rinoa shouts.

She feels the tears burning.

Fujin looks to the ground.

"That's why I'm gonna kill you!" Rinoa says and lifts the Gunblade.

"Rinoa! No!" Squall says.

Squall now stands infront of Fujin.

"S-Squall..." Rinoa says softly and lowers the Gunblade.

"Don't do this. Please. I've noticed I still love you. I love you more than I love Fujin. So, please, stop." Squall explains.

Rinoa drops the Gunblade and starts crying.

Squall takes Rinoa in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle this. I was going crazy." Rinoa says still crying.

"It's okay. It's really normal. But you were going bersek." Squall says.

"I know..." Rinoa says.

Then Rinoa feels something hitting her back.

With the sound she makes, Squall looks up.

"Fujin?!"

Fujin stands behind Rinoa, with the Gunblade in her hands, and in Rinoa's back.

Blood is flooding all over it.

"How could you!" Squall says, still holding Rinoa.

Fujin pulls the Gunblade out of Rinoa's back.

"Ooouuucchhh!" Rinoa cries.

"Jaleous!" Fujin says.

Raijin appears and takes Fujin with him.

"Sorry, guys!" he says while he's running away.

They hear a furious scream from Fujin.

"You really need to go to the infirmary." Squall says.

"Will you stay with me?" Rinoa asks.

"Yes. For always." Squall says and kisses Rinoa.

The End


End file.
